


The Fate of New Year's

by Roxygrl803



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, And I love Niall, Dancer Louis, Fairy Louis, Fluff, M/M, Med Student Harry, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, New York City, really its brooklyn, sorry no Niall, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9140953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxygrl803/pseuds/Roxygrl803
Summary: Lou is a Fairy who doesn't like Harry's new year's eve party decorations. Love ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anchortied](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anchortied/gifts).



> Pinch hitting so I had to adjust the prompt a bit and it might not be long enough but I wanted you to have something to read. The prompt was really cute. I hope you like it anchortied!

“Fairies are very very small and have very squeaky voices. If you ever spot a fairy and are lucky enough to tickle its nose, it will grant you a wish.”  
— Henry Fisher, When I Dream of ABC

 

These decorations were all wrong! Who puts up color twinkle lights for a New Year’s Eve party! Everyone knows it’s supposed to be white twinkle lights! And this banner… What kind of banner says Happy New Year and doesn’t have a date? It’s going to be 2017 for goodness sake! Shout it out!

Lou zoomed around the house, the blue and gray swirls of his hair whooshing behind him. He unhooked the corner of the banner so it slumped and swung into the hallway. He untwisted two red bulbs, a blue bulb, and all the orange bulbs from the strands on the patio and repeated the action with the bulbs adorning the ceiling in the living room. He snickered to himself, flitting back to look at his handiwork and straightening his light blue suit jacket. The doorknob twisted, signaling Harry was about to walk in. Lou had to go. Granted, the chances of Harry seeing Lou were very slim. He was a fairy after all, but he didn’t want Harry to possibly see him before he was ready. He clapped his wings together and flew out the open window and into the New York night.

Harry kicked off his boots and threw the grocery bags on the kitchen counter. This party was costing him more money than he had excepted, and budgeted. But he couldn’t help it. He wanted everyone to have a good time and forget about stupid 2016. Part of having a good time was having options. Options with what people could choose to eat and options with what people could choose to drink. He glanced up into his living room and noticed the banner in the hallway leading to the bedrooms had come undone. 

“Dang banner never wants to stay up,” he muttered to himself as he walked over to the hall. 

Standing on his tip toes, he re-pinned the banner to the peeling plaster and then sauntered down the hall to his room. His roommate, Liam wouldn’t be back in town until tomorrow, just in time for the party. Only four hours before, in fact. Bastard suggested they throw a party and then fucked off to LA to be with his boyfriend for Christmas, leaving Harry to plan everything. 

Not that Harry truly minded, you understand. He’s Harry Styles after all. His name alone says that he should be good at planning parties, and he was. But damn it, he did like when others helped him. So far, it seemed like the forces of New Years were working against him. This was the second banner in three days, (the other one mysteriously disappeared), and it kept falling down. He could have also sworn that he saw something push his cute, albeit slight garish, New Year’s Baby clock off of the bookcase and send it shattering onto the floor. No matter, he was determined to have a good party and to find someone to kiss at midnight. 

 

+++

 

Harry woke to what sounded like tiny raindrops hitting his window. He looked outside, puzzled. It wasn’t raining. In fact, it was actually sunny, a rarity for New York in the December. Hopefully the weather would keep up for tonight. He rolled over in his bed and squinted at his clock. 

10 AM. 

“Why am I so tired?” 

He heard the tinkling on the window again. He looked back out the window and into the alley. Nothing too exciting happening down there. A man and woman were walking together hand in hand and and a delivery truck was making it’s morning delivery. Nothing and nobody trying to get his attention. He heard the tapping again. Tap tap tap. 

“What is that noise? Is it in my head? I didn’t drink last night. It can’t be in my head.”

He refocused his eyes out the window and looked across the alley. No, nobody in the apartments across the way was trying to get his attention. Tap tap tap. A blur at the bottom of the window caught his eye and came into focus. It was a tiny- a tiny little…man? In a suit? With wings?

“I must be dreaming!” Harry whispered to himself as he opened the window.

“No, you are most certainly not dreaming,” Lou squeaked at him. He ran his tiny fingers through his speckled blue and silver hair and stomped his foot. “What was that horrible clock with the demon baby around it? It HAD to go.”

“Your voice is so high,” Harry chuckled, reaching out to try and pick up this little winged man.

Lou flicked his wings and flew up towards Harry’s face. “Excuse me. I am a sprite. I have high voice!”

“What? You’re a fairy?!” Harry said shocked, still not believing what he was seeing.

“Technically, yes. Be we are also called sprites, pixies… there’s a whole slew of names and ideas out there for what we are.”

“So, what are you doing here?”

“Fixing your party decorations.” he said mater of factly and then proceeded to run down his list. “You need a sign that says 2017. Your lights should be all one colors, preferably white. Looks more elegant. And what was that horrible clock with the demon baby around it? It HAD to go. If you haven’t secured balloons yet, you need to go do that today. And don’t forget party hats and noisemakers for everyone.”

Lou flew around the room, assessing its contents, even though he had seen it all before. The Fleetwood Mac Poster, the ridiculously tight jeans, the dad-level Hawaiian shirts… he’d been following this beautiful man around all over New York like Puck followed Lysander and Demetrius in the forest outside Athens.  
Harry’s brows were pulled together in concentration. “Well, I see. I guess I have some more supplied to get today.”

“I’ll come with you,” Lou squeaked.

“Sure, might as well!” Harry said emphatically. “And we can stop by Urgent Care and get me a cat scan while we’re at it!”

The day moved along and Harry was able to get all his new and improved supplies for the party. Lou was beside him the whole day, flying nearby and always giving a little sound of approval or dislike anytime Harry picked anything up or lingered in any one area of any one store for too long. They were both having quote a nice day together, even if Harry still thought he was hallucinating. 

After struggling to get all the bags onto the subway, Harry looked at his phone. Realizing the time, he cursed silently, knowing that he needed to be home to prep. And to make sure Liam would help! Liam was supposed to be back at 6:30 and while he may have gotten out of spending any money on this party or doing any planning… he wasn’t going to get out of set up, damn it!

Lou was happy to flint and glide along, riding the city air with some pep now that his Athenian knew who he was. He couldn’t stay by Harry’s side forever, of course. Thats not how this worked. He might have to find another wish to grant. But he wasn’t going to worry about that right now. He would stay with Harry until Liam cam e home, and if it didn’t happen, it didn’t happen. It is what it is.

 

+++

 

The apartment was looking much better now that the decor had been upgraded and Lou told Harry as much when they both finally stopped moving about the place. 

“I‘d say this party will be ten times more successful now,” he said proudly, standing with his hands on his hips and admiring their work.

Harry looked at the fairy and smirked. He was rather cute. The flecks of gold in his skin and the flecks of aquamarine in his eyes sparkled. His wings, iridescent and pearlized at the same time (was that possible?) PEARLESCENT, shimmered in the dusty sun beams coming through the window. Harry imagined what it would be like if they were the same size. Oh God! Was he really just thinking about being the same size as a fairy so that he could admire him up close! How had this become his life, hanging out with a fairy who may or may not only exist in Harry’s mind. Shaking off his fantasy, he turned to Lou sitting on the edge of the table.

“Oh well I’d say that I have to agree. Thank you little man. I’m so sorry my decorations were so offensive.” Harry said, reaching down and tickling the little fairy on the nose. “I wish you were real.” Realizing how that might sound and not wanting to offend, he backtracked. “Not REAL, that’s not the right word. You are real, your’e hanging out with me right now. I just wish you were a human. I’m looking for someone to kiss at midnight tonight, well and always, he added under his breath. “And I think you might be perfect.”

Lou winked and flew out the window into the now westward setting sun.

 

+++

 

“Harry, why are you going to carry around that damn dish towel all night. You look like a butler or waiter.”

“Nonsense, Liam. I’m hosting, I –."

“We’re hosting,” Liam interrupted and Harry ignored. 

“I need to be prepared in case of emergencies.”

The first guests would be arriving at any minute. Probably Niall and his latest beauty, and then co-workers and workout buddies, followed by acquaintances that he might not recognize or even know. An assortment of Hors d’oeuvres sat precisely on the overpriced West Elm table He’d convinced himself was a smart buy two year ago. Balloons were strategically placed through out the living space and hats and noisemakers sat on the center sheet next to the door. They were ready.

 

+++

 

“Fuck me I can’t believe I just did that. I am so so sorry,” he said to no one and everyone at the same time. Mopping up the spilled beer with the towel in his back pocket (Ha, Liam). “Oh my God, I’ve ruined all your outfits. And you’re all so attractive too. Especially you. I don’t know you. I’d remember knowing you.”

Harry continued to word vomit all over the shoes of the group, the floor in front of the group and the pant legs of the individual whose drink he had spilled. Did he really just say all of that out loud? He didn’t even know this guy. Who was this angel standing before him? He must have been invited by a friend of a friend because it would have been just cruel for his friends not to have introduced them yet. That is not the kind of punishment his friends like. 

He says sorry to the poor guy and offers to get him a new beer. The man smiles and accepts, walking with Harry back over to the keg in the kitchen. Somewhere in the background Florence can be heard singing some all too poetic lyrics that seem to match his all too rapid feeling about the boy following him that he does not even know yet.

“So, what’s your name,” the boy asked, looking up at him with raised eyebrows as he takes a swig of his beer.

Oh my name is Harry; I’m the one throwing this shindig. Well, me and my roommate, Liam. Who is around here somewhere?” He says peering over the tops of heads in hopes of pointing out Liam.

“Oh, well cool. Thanks for letting me come. My friend Sara was coming with her friend Josh and they just invited me along. Figured I really didn’t have anything else better to do tonight and even though we live in New York City, going down to Time Square just seemed so tourist.”

“Oh wow, you live in the city?” Harry asked. “How do you afford it?” He immediately regretted his questions and bit his own tongue with how direct and personal it sounded. The boy must have read it on his face and chuckled.

“I don’t! Ha! I share a 8th floor walk-up, one bedroom with two other people. Luckily we are all employed right now so that helps.”

“Oh, what do you do?” Harry asked, becoming more and more intrigued. Maybe he found his Midnight Kiss.

“I’m a dancer, actually we all are. My roommates and I, that is. We’re currently all in different productions right now but every once and a while we get lucky enough to be in a show together.”

“That’s really cool! I’m in med school at NYU right now. Only a year left and then I’ll get to be in debt for the rest of my life.” Harry suddenly looked down realizing that maybe he was sharing too much. It’s not like this guy was asking anything and Harry just kept the words flowing, tidal waves rolling out of his mouth. “Sorry, I might be oversharing.”

“No, no. It’s good. I’m having a good time. Want to join me on the patio?”

They found a square foot of space in the corner of the balcony and shuffled close together. The vibes of the people around them were mellow, which Harry appreciated. He’d had nightmares of the party getting out of hand and everyone trashing the place, or a fight breaking out, or running out of booze. That would be a nightmare. Well, the night was still young. Anything could happen.

“Soooo,” the guy dragged out as he pulled a cigarette and a lighter from his jean pocket. “Want to know my name?”

Harry was mortified. “Oh my God! Yes. I am so sorry. I usually have really good manners I promise. What’s your name?”

“Louis,” He smiled. “I’m Louis.” 

“Nice to officially meet you Louis. So, you smoke?”

“Course I do, I’m a fucking dancer. It’s terrible for us but it’s what we do. Want a drag?”

“Um,” Harry hesitated. He was know to smoke every now and then but he wasn’t sure he wanted smokers breath tonight. On the other hand, if this guy- Louis, turned out to be his midnight kiss, it wouldn’t matter. “Sure.” He took a long drag from Louis’ cigarette and attempted to look sexy doing so.

“So, what show are you in right now?” Harry asked, handing the cigarette back to Louis and taking a long swig of beer. 

“Actually, right now I’m in a production of A Mid Summer Night’s Dream.” He chuckled a little bit an continued. “I’m one of the four non-vocal fairies but….I’m also Puck’s Understudy.”

Harry half choked on his beer and half sprayed beer all over the front of Louis’ white sweater. Louis raising his arms, let out a loud laugh and looked at Harry dumbfounded.

“What is it with you and getting me wet?”

“I’m so sorry. Again! I just-.” Attempting to recover, Harry bit his lip and tried to think of something to say hoping he didn’t just blow it. “I just love that play. And Shakespeare. Who doesn’t love Shakespeare, am I right.” 

He gave a half hearted laugh and attempted to sound nonchalant. Louis was shaking his head but grinning and looking at Harry while he did it. Maybe Harry was safe. 

“It’s ok. I have a shirt on underneath.” 

With that, Louis pulled at his sweater and exposed a bit of his stomach as he raised his sweater above his head. Underneath he was wearing a long sleeved blue shirt, very much the same color as the little fairy’s hair from earlier in the day.

This is the weirdest day ever, Harry thought.

They stayed out on the balcony until it started to snow and Louis couldn’t take the cold anymore. He was only wearing one layer after all, thanks to Harry. Harry had never felt so effortless with anyone new before. The conversation was never stale and any bits of silence were far from awkward. They were only thirty minutes away from midnight and things were going very much in the direction of a midnight kiss with Louis. Harry just couldn’t shake the feeling that he knew Louis somehow. Like, a past life or something. 

“This is going to sound super weird,” he said. “But I feel like I’ve known you before. Doesn’t it feel that way to you?”

He held his breath, waiting to see if he had just made a fool of himself. 

“Yes, it does. It’s not weird to me though.”

“It’s not?”

“No,” Louis said smugly. 

With a response like that, Harry realized how amazing sexy Louis was and almost thought ‘screw midnight, I need to kiss him now’ but he resisted temptation  
“Why? I gotta be honest. It’s kinda freaking me out a bit. and you’ve already kinda freak ed me out tonight.”

“Why’s that, Harry?” Louis asked knowingly.

“I can’t tell you!” Harry said, exacerbated. “You’ll think I’m crazy and then I’ll lose my midnight kiss.”

“Oh, so I’m for sure your midnight kiss then, am I?!” Louis said laughing.

“You know what I mean!”

“Yes, young Harold. I do know what you mean. We have basically be talking the entire party and neither of us have not even considered mingling with anyone else. I for one, came here only to meet you and to be with you and to hang out with you. I will be your midnight kiss tonight… and always.”

Harry’s whole body felt numb. A shock wave rolled through him and he had to remember to breath and blink before he could speak again. “What did you just say?”

“You made a wish earlier today. One that I was hoping you would make and now here I am. I am that wish.”

“Wait, but…. how is that even possible?”

All around them people were gathering in the living room, hugging their significant others and holding champagne. Liam approached with two gold glitter champagne flutes.

“Boys, only one minute left. Better get ready,” he said before hurrying on to find his gym buddies. 

“Magic exists Harry. Some people miss out on magic because… because its like a sixth sense that they have never tapped into. Everyone can feel it but some people refuse to accept it and then they never see it because they are too busy being wrapped up in everything else. You have never been that way. Magic had always been around you and you have alway found reasons to see, believe and trust in magic. Much like you did today. I’m the result of that magic.”

10

9

8

7

“Does that sound crazy?” Louis asked.

5

“That sounds liked the most wonderful thing I have ever heard.”

3

2

1

Cheers filled the apartment. All around couples were kissing, friends were hugging and people were celebrating the expiration of 2016.

Leaning close to Harry, Louis whispered. “Happy New Year, Harry.” 

He closed his eyes tight and gave Harry a sweet and wonderful kiss. He started to move away and Harry grasped for more. Placing both his hands of Louis’ cheeks, he leaned down and kissed Louis again. He parted his lips and slipped his tongue to Louis mouth which was already slightly open and waiting. They made out until the sounds of the new year cheers died down and the regular hustle and bustle of the party returned.

“Happy New Year Louis. Can’t wait for 2017.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, kudos and comments. I really had to think outside the box to get this one started. I got inspired from a children's book which listed 'F is for Fairy.' I used the description and picture to get my brain moving.  
> [fic post](https://jovialchildalpaca.tumblr.com/post/172668011924/my-fics) :)


End file.
